


I'll Be There For You

by littlescienceloves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Team SHIELD was actually quietly working away in NYC without the threat of HYDRA looming over their heads? How much would be different? Well, surprisingly, not all that much. </p><p>A story of coffee (and tea), NYC shenanigans, and friends. </p><p>Or… A Friends AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With the Rehearsal Dinner

“I was laughing,” Simmons comforted, a hand quickly brushed against Fitz’ knee. His best man speech had not exactly gone over well (she was fairly positive everyone else simply misunderstood the joke about the interrupting coefficient of friction… though the one about the group of monkeys was a bit too farfetched for her tastes).

“Out loud?” Fitz grumbled.

“Well…”

He sighed, looking over at his best friend. “So, how are you doing?”

She shrugged. “My mum’s driving me crazy. You’d think that two PhDs would qualify as a life well spent… but apparently my scientific endeavors have hindered her chances of more grandchildren…” she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “But Lance is getting married and I’m happy. I’m not going to let anything spoil that.”

Which was just about when a rather drunk party guest walked over… and spoiled it all.

“I just wanted to say that Lance is a wonderful young man,” the guest slurred.

“Oh, we’re rather fond of him,” Simmons smiled, looking up at the man.

“God, you must have been a teenager when you had him,” the man remarked.

Simmons pursed her lips. Fitz laughed, though he had the good sense to quickly stop himself.

“It’s not even logical,” Simmons complained a few minutes later, refilling her drink. “When I was a teenager I had doctorates, not babies, thank you very much. Do I look like I don’t know how to use contraceptives? And I am clearly the younger one. I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but have you looked at Lance lately?”

“The guy was sloshed. There is no way you look like Lance’s mum,” Fitz reasoned, pouring his own drink.

“Well, then why did he say it?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Because he’s crazy. The guy told me he loved how I turn into a green rage monster.”

“Bet you loved that,” Simmons said under her breath.

“Highlight of the night. But besides the point.”

Simmons sighed. “My mum’s right. I’m too committed to the job. Though really, a dedication to science should be respected… Not to mention my above average fashion sense and excellent social skills. I could nab anyone of my choosing.”

“Yes you could!” Fitz raised his glass. “Who wouldn’t want you,” he said softer, his hand against her shoulder.

“Please,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m a single mum with a son in his thirties!”

Fitz sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It wasn’t that she was drunk, necessarily. But after a great deal of wine and an even greater deal of hard liquor, she had started to notice things. If anything, it was just that her mind was a little...freer, that was it.

Fitz was hot. With his curls and those blue eyes and his nice and symmetrical face. And he was not a bit boring, to top it off. Just as brilliant as her, maybe even a tad more (though really it was worthless to compare fields and all). Yes, he was definitely hot.

And she wasn’t the only one who seemed to think that. One of the other bridesmaid’s (Jolene or something ridiculous? She couldn’t remember…) had been chatting with Fitz for a while now. And she was a bit too giggly and touchy for Simmons liking.

Simmons had been staring at the pair of them for at least five minutes. Discretely, she hoped. The girl was laughing just a bit too hard at Fitz’ jokes. Simmons could tell, after all they had worked together for… oh gosh, over a third of their lives.

With all of that, well, it was natural that she was a bit… protective. Maybe even slightly possessive. And it really didn’t help that she had made the (scientific?) discovery that his eyes were perfectly blue and his lips were so…

Dear lord, she needed to stop herself. This was her best friend. They worked together, drank a concerning amount of tea together. Spent time in each other’s flats. They were practically inseparable.

She decided instead to go interfere.

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons said, walking over and grabbing the back of his chair. “I had a brilliant idea concerning our latest project, if you wouldn’t mind,” she waved towards the door. “Classified,” she nodded to the girl. “Honestly, it would probably bore you anyway.”

Fitz looked over, a bit confused, but followed her out of the room.

“Do we need to discuss this now?” he asked, his voice hushed… and a bit annoyed. “I think Shield can wait. We’re away for the wedding.”

“I’m saving you silly,” Simmons smiled, patting his chest as to properly assure him.

“Saving?”

“Yes,” Simmons nodded. “She seemed rather boring. Though, I don’t think Trip minds,” Simmons added, peaking through the door.

Fitz frowned. “Of course. Well,” he sighed. “Let’s call it a night. We have something important to do tomorrow.”

“I believe aisles are involved. Some music by Mendelssohn.”

“And I believe you need to get to your room,” he offered his arm.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. The added balance was certainly welcome.

He left her at her door with a quick “‘Night,” nodded as he headed to his own door. But no, that would not do. Simmons squinted at him as he walked off. She went into her room. Maybe she just needed to sober up a bit. She drank some water… sat on the edge of her bed. Nope. Still seemed like a good idea.

So she headed over to his room, a quick knock on the door.

“Cute,” she nodded to his pjs, a TARDIS themed set she had gotten for him a few christmases back.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting company after… 9:15,” he frowned, looking over at the clock.

Simmons walked in, rather determined.

“You’re not still upset about what that guy said?” Fitz asked.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Simmons pursed her lips, eyes trained on the floor.

“You’ve got to just let that go. You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight,” Fitz assured.

“Really?” Simmons asked, looking into his eyes.

“Are you kidding?” Fitz practically laughed. “You’re the most beautiful woman in any room.” He blushed, realizing what he had just said.

And that was what confirmed it. Simmons did not miss a beat, grabbing Fitz, arms around his neck, lips firmly against his. They kissed for a few moments before Fitz pulled away.

“You and I just made out. You and I are making out?”

“Well not anymore,” Simmons pointed out, a bit exasperated.

“But we don’t do that,” he said simply.

“I know… I just… I wanted to,” Simmons finally managed.

“How drunk are you?” he asked slowly.

Simmons thought on that one. “Not as bad as some nights back at the Boiler Room,” she shrugged. “Enough that I know I want this, not enough that you should feel like you’re taking advantage of me,” she added.

“Perfect. Right. Well,” and they were kissing again.

* * *

“I’M GETTING MARRIED TODAY,” Lance cheered, bursting open the door.

“Morning Lance,” Fitz mumbled, still in bed.

“I’m getting married. Today,” he repeated, still far too enthusiastic, especially for such an for such an early time, at least in Fitz’ mind. Though it was a welcome change compared to his typical grumpy attitude...

“Yeah you are,” Fitz tried to sound excited. And awake.

Lance simply cheered once more and left the room.

The covers rustled besides Fitz.

“Do you think he knew I was here?” Simmons asked, eyes wide.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Well. That had happened.


	2. The One With Lance’s Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi causes some trouble while Fitzsimmons deal with the aftermath of the previous night.

Fitz clutched the blanket awkwardly. Simmons lay next to him, a small grin playing on her lips.

“So, I’ve never done that with you before.” Fitz broke the silence, looking over at her. She was so lovely. He was surprised by how natural it all seemed. Sure, they had slept in the same bed plenty of times at the Academy, but this morning, with her body pressed against his in a way it never had been before… it felt right. But, panic still seized him - what if he had just taken advantage of a drunk and unhappy Jemma?

“Brilliant observation, Dr. Watson,” Simmons teased. She tried to keep her tone normal, but her excitement still seeped through. Although she had expected last night and especially this morning to be weird, they weren’t at all. Everything about them just fit so perfectly, she didn’t know why they didn’t notice it before. But what if Fitz didn’t think so? What if he had just acquiesced to her? He had been drinking too, after all. 

“I always pictured you as Watson,” Fitz retorted.

“Oh Fitz,” she rolled her eyes. She couldn’t keep from grinning, though.

“So, uh, how are you? You alright, Simmons? ” Fitz tried to continue the conversation, his voice shaking a bit.

She swallowed. _Simmons_. After he had called her Jemma so many times last night…

“I’m fine – I’d better get going though.”

Fitz nodded. “Of course, yeah.” He clutched the blanket a little harder.

She frowned. Had she messed it up? She suddenly felt very embarrassed about what she had done. “Could you please not look?” she asked softly, as she was about to step out of bed.

“I don’t want to look,” Fitz mumbled awkwardly and looked away.

Fitz pulled his boxers on from under the sheets, determinedly not looking at her as she had asked, and only climbed out of bed as Simmons finished dressing. 

They paused to stare each other for a moment, the anxiety and fear of what had just transpired brimming in all of their features. Jemma peered into those blue eyes and felt everything she did the night before. Did he?  _Only one way to find out._

Mustering all of her courage, she closed the distance between them and slid a hand to the back of Fitz’s neck, and pulling him into a kiss again. He responded eagerly, opening his lips to accept her. His fingers spread over her backside, pulling her tight against him. Jemma’s other hand pressed into the small of his back, leading him, much like they were waltzing, away from the door and towards the bed again. The anxiety disappeared with their urgency, and neither had any doubts that they would definitely want to do this again.

*** * ***

_Back in New York_

Luckily for Skye, Bobbi’s return to the apartment coincided perfectly with Skye deciding to take a break from the latest code Coulson had given her to decipher. Though she knew it was a dummy mission, something to keep her occupied while the team travelled to London for Lance’s wedding, she still appreciated it nonetheless. She really wanted to go, but apparently causing an earthquake on a plane could be dangerous ( _who knew?_ ), so she was grounded ( _har har_ ) till she had total control over her powers. 

Bobbi muttered a defeated hello when she came in, which was unusual for her. Skye frowned. Anything but an air of unwavering confidence was out of the norm for Bobbi. All of them knew that Bobbi was taking the news about Hunter very poorly ( _proposing to Barton?! what a disaster that had been_ ), but everyone had been too afraid to take it up with her. But, Skye was in a good mood, so she took a deep breath and after exchanging pleasantries, decided to try and get Bobbi to confess. If anything, it’d be good practice for a further interrogation.

“So-so, what do you want for lunch?” Skye started.  _Wow, what a lame way to begin…_

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess we have to eat.” Bobbi replied, absentmindedly sitting down beside Skye at the kitchen table.

“Yeah… I mean, I do.” Skye let out a small laugh, “What’s the matter?” 

“I’m just disappointed about the way I left things with Lance. I shouldn’t have lied to him about having a mission…” Bobbi began to cut off the stems of the flowers she had bought, trailing off.

Skye knew that Bobbi would see through any attempt to get her to admit her feelings for Lance in a roundabout way. So, bluntness it was. “Eh, don’t be so hard on yourself. If someone I was still in love with was getting married…”

“Still in love with?!”

Skye laughed, “Uh - yeah!”

“I am not in love with Hunter!”

“Oh well – good. Me neither.” Skye followed up sarcastically.

“Skye - I’m not going to Hunter’s wedding because he is my ex-husband and that would be really uncomfortable. I mean, we've been married before! It’s weird. It’s not because I’m still in love with him! I mean, hey, I like Lance as much as the next guy, y’know? Clearly I have feelings for him, but feelings don’t mean love! I mean, I still have loving feelings for Lance.”

Skye looked on, trying to keep the amusement from flooding her features. It was kept in check by the fact that as Bobbi went on, Skye was beginning to realize that Bobbi hadn’t admitted it to herself…

“But, I have, I have continuing feelings of love, but that doesn’t mean that-that I’m still in love with him. You understand right? I mean, I-I have sexual feelings for him, but I do love him—Ohh!” Bobbi stopped to screech. “Oh my God!” She jumped up, facing Skye with extreme indignation. “Oh my—why didn’t you tell me?!!”

“We thought you knew!” Skye blurted back. Probably not the smartest move, but…

“We?!”

“Yeah, we all know! We talk about it all the time!” Skye continued – she was in too deep to go about this any other way.

Bobbi sat down, looking at Skye concerned. “You all know? Does Hunter know?”

Skye waved her hand, “Pssh - oh no, he doesn’t know anything!” 

“I still can not believe you didn’t tell me!” Bobbi became indignant again.

“Well, because we thought you knew!” Skye was starting to get frustrated.

“You’re the one that can get anyone to admit to anything during an interrogation! We figured you’d use your powers on yourself. God, it’s so obvious! It’d be like telling Coulson he likes Captain America, or Ward that he likes dogs!”

Bobbi buried her face in her hands, groaning.

*** * ***

_Back in London_

By the time Trip got back to the room, Fitz was enjoying his signature long shower. He and Simmons had gone through great pains to make sure the room didn’t smell of sex at all, and that there would be no indication of Simmons spending the night there ( _Don’t make the bed, Fitz! That’ll definitely clue him in!_ ). 

Trip plopped down on the bed. It had been an eventful and exhausting night, and despite his impeccable stamina, even he was a bit worn out.  
He didn’t get to rest long though, because he saw that he already missed 5 calls from Skye, and there was another one incoming…

He picked up, warily. Skye’s tone was exactly as terrifying as he had imagined it would be. “Hey, where the hell have you been?!”

He could smooth talk his way out of anything though. “Hey. I spent the night out. I met this cute bridesmaid. She is so...”

“I don’t want to hear about her!”

“C’mon girl. You know you’re still my number one.”

“Aww,” Skye replied, “Wait - no! Stay focused Trip. We have an emergency, okay? Bobbi’s coming to London!”

“How is that a bad thing, Skye?”

“Work with me here Trip. She’s coming to tell Hunter that she loves him!”  
“Seriously? That’s not cool. Didn’t you try and stop her?”

“Of course I did!” Skye’s frustration practically oozed out of the phone, “I tried to stop her from leaving! First, I tried to talk her out of it, but you know Bobbi. Then I actually tried to stop her, but I figure you know how well that went – I’m still bleeding, I’ll have you know. I overrode the Quinjet remotely and put out an alert through SHIELD to have her barred from piloting any aircraft… but you know what she did? She actually went to the airport.” Skye sighed. “I wanted to block her credit card or passport or something, but I didn’t think that’d be ethical…”

“Damn.”

“Trip! You have to stop her - she’s going to ruin the wedding!”

“Okay – I will.”

“So I’ve done my part, right? It’s your responsibility now, okay? The burden is off me, right?” Skye pressed.

Trip laughed, “Yes, don’t worry.”

Skye’s tone immediately lightened. “Great! So tell me about this girl...”

*** * ***

Trip had given Skye enough details to keep her amused by the time Fitz was done with his shower. He needed to focus on keeping Bobbi away from Lance. By his calculations they had several hours, but he needed to start rounding up everyone immediately.

“Hey Fitz – have you seen Simmons?” he asked as Fitz came out of the bathroom.

Fitz practically jumped out of his robe. “I’m not seeing Simmons!”

Trip raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Fitz looked around frantically, “What?”

Trip shook his head and decided that Fitz was just having a weird day. “Bobbi’s on the way to London. We need everyone on deck to help stop her – you, Mack, Ward, Simmons, May, Coulson – everyone!”

“That’s very alarming.”

“Exactly. That’s why you need to get Simmons. You know where she is?”

“No!” Fitz retorted again, his defensiveness back full force, “Why don’t you know where she is Agent Triplett? Why don’t you investigate yourself?”

“Ok…” Trip really didn’t understand what was going on. “I’m going to go find Mack.” Before he left, he turned back to Fitz. “You know, it’s not weird to ask you where she is, right? You guys are attached at the hips like… most of the time.”

Fitz was rummaging through his suitcase for his suit and pretended not to hear Trip.

*** * ***

Bobbi hated flying. Well, she hated travelling on non-SHIELD aircrafts where she couldn’t fully roam the cabin as she pleased, or sit next to the pilot for a quick chat if she wanted. She drummed the magazine in her lap, her frustration mounting as she couldn’t even twirl her staves to keep her calm.

Suddenly, she felt the man sitting next to her poke her in the arm.

“Ahh, excuse me?”

“Yes?” Bobbi said looking over the man. He was a wiry old man, with a thick mustache and glasses.

“If you’re planning on doing that throughout the entire flight, please tell me now. So that I could take a sedative...or perhaps slip you one.”

Bobbi huffed. She quickly changed her demeanor – she’d get back at him later when she had access to SHIELD computer again. “I’m very sorry – I am just… nervous about flying.”

The man instantly smiled and became more kindly. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Well, if you need anything – I’m right here. I’m Stanley!”

Bobbi nodded and shook his outstretched hand. Ah well, maybe she wouldn’t put an alert on his accounts…

*** * ***

Simmons, meanwhile, was looking over the flower arrangements. She was particularly fond of the peonies – one of her earliest memories of childhood was analyzing the symbiotic relationship between the ants and the flowers. Ants were such fascinating…

“Psst, Simmons.” Ward’s whisper broke her train of thought.

She straightened herself. “Yes?”

Ward leaned in as if he was going to say something important. “Do you know what’s going on and we’re supposed to be on alert about? Mack said something about dogs and…”

“I did not.” Mack said gruffly, surprisingly both her and Ward as he appeared behind them. Simmons noted momentarily how good he looked in a suit.

“I said,” Mack continued, “that Bobbi’s on her way and it’s going to be a bitch of a time if we don’t stop her from confessing to Hunter how she feels.”

Ward nodded, “See, I heard...”

“You don’t have to fill me in. I got it.” Mack turned to Simmons. “Ward is going to cover the front door with Trip. You watch for the windows – it’s more unlikely, but you’ll also catch her off guard if she does come that way. May and Coulson have the hotel covered. I’ll be watching Hunter with Turbo.”

Simmons cleared her throat. “Well, uh.. why would I care where Fitz is? You know.. You know sometimes I don’t even know how to finish his sentences.”

“Ok...” Mack replied slowly and looked over at Ward, who simply shrugged.

*** * ***

Ward waited alone for Bobbi. The bridesmaid had showed up to chat with Trip, and Ward was a good wingman.

He was patient, though silently worried about them having to take on a purposeful Bobbi. With Trip out of the loop that left him, Mack, Fitzsimmons (who really would be useless here unless they both pouted), Coulson, May… well, having May would be the most useful here.

There was a knock on the church door – a little early for guests so Ward lifted the ICER slowly, ready to take on Bobbi.

However, instead of Bobbi, there was a hysterical small child. Ward squatted.

“Hey there, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, hiding the ICER behind him.

“My pup-my puppyyyy,” wailed the little girl, “He’s run away and I can’t catch him.”

“You poor thing,” soothed Ward, “Come show me where you last saw him - we’ll get him!”

The little girl grabbed him by the hand as they ran down the steps. Bobbi rolled her eyes. That was too easy – they’d really need to go over that with Ward for a future mission. She shook her head – not the time to think about that.

She bound into the church, determined to find Lance. It wasn’t over till he said “I do” (and even then it wasn’t really over, as her divorce proved). She found him in the middle of the church, consoling his bride-to-be, Emily, who was already in her wedding dress. Bobbi ducked behind a wall, listening in.

“It’s ok,” Lance assured Emily softly. “I don’t believe in this whole wedding superstition. It’s good that I saw you before you came down the aisle. Saved me the embarrassment of crying in front of everyone.”

Emily let out a small sob, mixed with a bit of a laugh. “Oh Lance – I’m just so scared of everything that could go wrong…”

Hunter shook his head, “I know, I know. But – you know I’ve changed. Bad luck isn’t for us. I don’t need to look for an out because I don’t need one. You’re sincere and I never have to doubt anything you tell me. Being with you… Well, let’s just say being with you has raised to total people I trust in this world to one.”

Bobbi blinked – this was no time for pesky tears.

Emily kissed Lance lightly on the cheek. “Thank you. I-I really appreciate it. I’m just not used to this whole SHIELD thing.”

“Me neither,” Lance laughed, “Look – if it ever becomes a problem, I’ll leave. I’ll leave for you.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well, there’s another reason I love you.”

They kissed again. Emily looked down. “Well, I think I’d better get going. I still want you to cry when I walk down the aisle.”

Lance laughed. “That’s probably going to happen either way, sweetheart.”  
Bobbi trembled as Emily left, but then walked out to face Lance. She saw Simmons turn and look at her with alarm, but Lance already saw her and smiled.

“My God! Bobbi – you’re here.” He ran over, grabbing her by the hands. “I can’t believe it.” He kissed her on the cheek; Bobbi kept her face as stern as possible. “What happened? I thought you were…”

“Mission ended early and well,” Bobbi cut him off, her voice showing signs of distress as she hugged Lance. “I came because… I needed to tell you…” Bobbi gulped, looking over to where Simmons stood, watching her. She pulled back to Lance in the face, “I wanted to wish you…” Her voice quivered for a moment, but then she continued strongly, “Congratulations! I couldn’t miss your wedding. I’m so glad you’re having a real one.”

“Aww, Bob-” Lance hugged her again. “Thanks so much – it’s almost like you’re not a hell beast.”

Bobbi laughed, smacking Lance lightly. She stepped back. “Ugh, it’s dusty in here,” she wiped furiously at her eyes. Lance nodded.

Fitz had joined Simmons where she stood, and rubbed the small of her back gently, as he too looked on at Bobbi and Lance chat. “I guess we don’t have to worry anymore, eh?”

Simmons shook her head silently, still watching Bobbi sadly.

*** * ***

Trip adjusted the glasses on his nose. “Can you see Skye?” he asked, wiggling the frames slightly.

“Yes – this is great. Thanks Trip,” Skye’s voice came beaming in through the comms.

Trip hooked arms with the bridesmaid, “You know I’m about to walk down the aisle. I can’t really talk anymore.”

Skye giggled, “Well then stop talking dummy – I’m fine for now.”

Fitz and Simmons stood in position too, waiting quietly for Trip to finish walking halfway.

When he was sure they were out of earshot, Fitz whispered down to his partner softly, “What we did last night, and this morning – ”

“Was totally against protocol,” added Simmons.

“Exactly,” Fitz nodded along, “And- ”

“A statistical anomaly in our relationship. But one that – ”

“We need to investigate? ” Fitz continued hopefully.

“Yes, definitely. Data mining is the only way to determine whether it’s an anomaly or not...” Simmons finished as they reached the end of the aisle. She squeezed Fitz’s hand gently right as they parted. 

Bobbi signed heavily as “Here Comes the Bride” began to play. Despite the terrible cliché that seemed to be Lance’s wedding, she felt the tiniest bit bitter over never having one herself. She and Hunter had simply got their marriage license signed by a SHIELD administrator, with a few other agents serving as witnesses. She would have looked lovely in a white dress… She caught Lance’s eye and gave him a small wink of support. She was sure the pit in her stomach would go away eventually.

The minister began to speak as the music quieted. She steeled herself - the dust excuse before would have been lame coming from a normal person, let alone her.

“Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Lance Hunter and Emily Waltham. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Emily, repeat after me. I, Emily…

“I, Emily...” began Emily buoyantly, looking at Lance with such love and anticipation that Bobbi felt sicker than before.

“Take thee Lance,” the minister continued.

“Take thee Lance.”

“As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death parts us.”

“As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us.” She finished. Bobbi heaved a sigh.

“Now Lance, repeat after me. I, Lance…”

“I, Lance…”

“Take thee, Emily...”

“Take thee, Bobbi- ” A gasp resounded through the whole hall, and Bobbi sat up straight. “Aw shit, Hell Bea-Bob- oh my god EMILY.” Lance finished, frantically trying to fix his horrid blunder. “Emily,” he repeated, flustered, trying to smile at his bride who now had an expression of pure rage on her face. “Emily – who else would it be?”

“Oh shit,” Skye’s voice crackled through the comms.


	3. The One After Lance Says Bobbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lance saying the wrong name. Also, Fitzsimmons try to get some alone time...

Bobbi, Trip, and Fitzsimmons were all crowded around the bathroom door. It was not exactly subtle. Especially considering the fact that they all worked for a super secret agency. But it seemed appropriate for the situation.

Not that they really had to strain to hear the conversation (...argument).

Fitz leaned towards Simmons. “No matter what happens with Lance and Emily, we still get cake, yeah?”

She rolled her eyes.

“He’s coming,” Bobbi whispered, a moment before the door opened. And then promptly slammed in Lance’s face.

“I hate you,” they could hear from the bathroom.

“And I love you!” Lance called back. “She’s just touching up her makeup,” he said uneasily, walking right past the group.

“Should we be worried?” Simmons asked. “I haven’t seen him like this since we were little and he accidentally drugged himself playing with my chemistry set.”

“He’ll be f-” Trip started. “Wait. No. I’m the only one who can hear you.” He looked at the group, pointing quickly to his ear. “Skye says she has ‘the perfect idea’.”

“Dear lord, she’s still on comms?” Simmons asked.

“Won’t let me take them off,” Trip explained. “You know I love having you in my ear, girl,” he added for Skye.

Lance, meanwhile, was desperately trying to get the party going. “Come on people, this is a party! You should be dancing!” he said frantically, walking around the room. “Ward,” he started, spotting his friend by the corner. “Dance!”

Ward looked roughly the same as when he had been caught watching _101 Dalmatians_ (on mute… during a mission briefing). He started to awkwardly sway his hips, applying his go-to white dad dance moves, before glaring at Lance and walking away.

Which was when Coulson took the opportunity to walk over. “Bad time to say the wrong name, huh Lance?” he asked. May silently glared at him in response, but Coulson seemed rather proud of his comment.

Lance decided it best not to answer.

**_Back in New York_ **

After going through a few back channels (of course their information was restricted…), Skye finally found the Waltham’s number.

“Hello, is this Mrs. Waltham?” she managed... in a slightly exaggerated tone. She had never been the best at accents or voices, as both Fitz and Simmons loved to point out.

“Yes.” A skeptical (slightly annoyed) response.

“I am Lance’s personal physician, Dr. uhhh Daisy Quake. I discovered that Lance forgot to take his brain medicine. Now, without it, in Lance’s mind, women’s names are completely interchangeable… through no fault of his own. Uh… Hello? Hello?” Skye cursed under her breath. Admittedly, it was not one of her best plans.

**_Back in London_ **

Fitz had been, well, _technically_ , staring at Simmons. Watching as she talked to Bobbi and Trip. Seeing her standing there, just as beautiful as that first day, all those years ago. But then they were sitting, separated by half a class, her arm immediately raised. She probably talked through the entire hour… and it was supposed to be a lecture. But he could listen to her voice all day, really, if that was acceptable.

What was he even doing? What were they doing? This was… dangerous. She was his lab partner, his colleague, his best friend, his person.

And really, he thought, looking at her, it was a mistake. She couldn’t have meant it. No, she was drunk. And he was clearly not her type. He had seen her date (quite a bit, actually) over the years. Tall, muscular, albeit a bit dim. 

No, she didn’t mean it, he reminded himself as she walked over.

“Fitz,” she grinned, walking to get some food. Of course he was standing in front of the buffet.

He took a deep breath. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way. I know we had plans to meet up tonight… But. I’m worried… I, uh, I don’t want to do anything…”

“To muck up our friendship,” Simmons finished.

“Exactly,” he nodded. So, that was it. She agreed.

Simmons bit her lip. She should have known it was stupid. Of course he didn’t feel that way. They were best friends. That was it. Nothing more.

“I just can’t believe we let it happen,” Fitz continued.

“Seven times,” Simmons added with a slight (completely involuntary) grin. “You know,” she said, her voice leading. “I blame London. A new setting, unusual circumstances. This is the first wedding we’ve attended.”

“A confounding variable-”

“In an otherwise stable friendship, yes,” Simmons said. “But… while we are still in London. Well, it would be a shame to end this experiment without a satisfactory set of data.”

He looked up, hopeful. “Yeah. While we are in London.”

“Yes, in London,” she concluded. “You know,” she added. “I saw a wine cellar downstairs.”

“Right. Yeah. Two minutes?”

“Perfect,” Simmons smiled. She walked away, as to properly give him the space to sneak off. And promptly started freshening her lip gloss.

Which was when Bobbi took the time to track her down. “Jemma, I have to ask you something,” she started.

“Now?” Simmons’ voice was a bit shrill.

“Lance said my name up there. I mean, come on, I can’t just pretend it didn’t happen, can I? What should I do?”

Simmons was about to answer when Bobbi continued, “I think I’m just going to talk to Lance and see what it meant.”

Again, Simmons did not get a chance to respond. Instead it was Mack, standing near the corner, who said, “Bobbi, he’s married.”

“Well, it’s not like it’s the first time,” Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“And that went so well,” Mack grumbled. “Look, he’s married. To someone else. If you can’t get that through your head, I can’t help you.”

Bobbi nodded. “You’re right. You can’t help me.” And she walked off to find Lance.

Simmons looked at Mack, shrugged, and headed towards the wine cellar. Which was when she noticed Fitz, standing once again by the buffet.

She sighed. “I thought we were supposed to be meeting in the-”

“We can’t,” he frowned.

“No, I understand you are worried, but remember it doesn’t count in L-”

“No,” he cut her off. “Not that. We can’t,” he nodded towards the adjoining room, just as Emily’s father (drunkenly) announced a tour of the wine cellar.

“Right,” Simmons said slowly. “We can work around this. Back to the hotel?”

They didn’t even bother to register any concern as they passed Bobbi, walking towards Lance with a rather determined look on her face.

“Hunter,” she said.

“Hell Beast.”

“You fucked up,” she said, teasingly, a smile on her face.

“Right, this is the perfect time. Kick a man while he’s down.”

“If it helps, I don’t even think any of that was technically legal. You didn’t even use your real name.”

“I legally changed it and you said you were never going to bring this up again.”

She shrugged.

“The Russian mob was after me!”

She shrugged again. “You alright?” she asked after a moment, her voice softer.

“Things could be better,” he frowned.

“It’ll be okay. So, you said my name. Not a big deal. It was just a response. You saw me there, reacted. As a highly skilled interrogator, I don’t see a problem. I mean, I see many problems… but this? Nah, response. If you had seen a… Chitauri, you would have said I take thee, alien.”

Lance didn’t seem to believe that.

“It didn’t mean anything,” she added.

They were standing, silent, when Ward came barrelling over. “The band says they’re ready for the first dance and… not a good time?”

Lance gave Ward a particularly threatening look.

“She’s taking a pretty long time, huh?” Ward added.

“You know,” Bobbi said, her voice light. “When I was on that undercover mission in Dubai and I locked myself in the bathroom at my wedding to that dignitary, it was because I had the encrypted files and was trying to bust open the window and get the hell out of there,” she laughed.

“Right,” Lance smiled. “And that night at the safehouse we...” he stopped, lost in thought, before turning quickly towards the door. Ward was already in the process of forcing it open.

“Huh. Same thing,” Bobbi said as they looked over the empty bathroom.

**_Back at the hotel, London_ **

“Listen, in the middle of everything, if I scream the word ‘Geronimo’, just ignore me,” Fitz said as Simmons pushed open her door.

“Oh my goodness, Bobbi!” Simmons practically screamed.

Fitz didn’t do much better. He was merely muttering Bobbi, how, and why, with no clear pattern, under his breath.

Simmons would have been confused as to how Bobbi beat them back to the hotel, but the answer probably had to do with the amount of making out they had done on the streets of London.

“Hunter said my name!” Bobbi sat up in bed, ignoring the very clear ‘I want to jump you’ vibes going on between Fitz and Simmons. Like that was anything new. Her problem was more important. “My name! Lance said my name up there, that obviously means he still loves me!”

Both Fitz and Simmons were too worried that they had just been caught to respond.

“Alright, don’t believe me,” Bobbi huffed. “Do you two want to go get a drink?” She said it casually, already knowing their answer.

She was not expecting Fitz to yell, “Sure. Perfect!”

Simmons glared at him.

He continued, “We have to change first.”

“Yes, I want to change,” Simmons said, her voice stiff.

There it was, just what Bobbi thought. Terrible liars, the two of them.

They were still rambling.

“Why don’t you go and grab us a table, mate.” Dear lord, did Jemma just say mate?

“We’ll be down in five minutes,” Fitz added.

“Fifteen minutes,” Simmons corrected. “Maybe even twenty, you know how Fitz takes forever getting ready.”

If she hadn’t been trained better, Bobbi would have started laughing right there.

But then her SAT phone started ringing. “Might be work,” she said, walking over to grab it. “I never technically said I was leaving base,” she admitted, answering the phone.

“I’m still bleeding, you ass,” Skye said by way of greeting.

“Oh, it’s Skye!” Bobbi said to Fitzsimmons.

They grumbled incoherent response.

“So what happened,” Skye asked, still a bit annoyed.

“Well, Lance said my name,” Bobbi explained.

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t think that means anything,” Skye tried.

“Okay, Skye, let’s look at this objectively. Our first mission. Hunter sees my tactical suit: the obsession starts. Later, he sees me use my batons: the obsession grows…”

Simmons turned towards Fitz. “Why don’t we change in your room?”

“All of your clothes are here… and I’m just realizing, yeah… My room. Let’s go.”

They had only just started ripping each other’s clothes off when Trip tried to force open the door.

“I have a girl out here,” he said through the door.

“I have one in here!” Fitz yelled back.

“You and Simmons can go marathon Doctor Who somewhere else.”

Fitz frowned. Simmons merely whispered, “The honeymoon suite?” Her eyebrows were raised.

“You really think this is okay?” Fitz asked as they walked into the lavish room.

“Oh, someone should be using it,” Simmons said, her voice huskier than usual.

That was enough for Fitz.

They were pulling up the covers when Lance came rushing in. “Emily?” he called out.

“Not under here. Silly Fitz, I told you this was an odd place to hide,” Simmons said quickly, dropping the covers. “So, you haven’t found her yet?” she added.

“No, and I’ve looked everywhere,” Lance huffed.

“You couldn’t have looked everywhere or you would have found her!” Simmons said, a bit too chipper to sound truly genuine. “I think you should keep looking!”

“Yeah. For about thirty minutes,” Fitz added.

“Or an hour.”

Fitz didn’t seem to know what to do with that.

“You could find her multiple times, then,” she continued. Fitz tried to keep a straight face… and largely failed.

“No. For all I know, she could be trying to find me. But I keep running around. I’m going to stay right here.”

“Wouldn’t the bar be better? She’d probably expect to find you near alcohol…” Simmons tried.

When he didn’t respond she continued, “Well, we should be getting ourselves to bed. Our respective beds. Not the same bed. Obviously.”

“Would you two mind staying here? I won’t even make fun of you this time.” He looked… sad. Simmons did not want to apply the word pathetic to her own brother, but it did come to mind.

Which was how they ended up in the same room as Lance. ALL NIGHT.

By the time they got on the Bus, they were getting desperate. But of course Coulson would take this time to demand some team bonding and start a board game competition.

When they reached Simmons’ apartment, accompanied by Trip, they found Skye trying to make a milkshake… by sticking her finger in a cup of ice cream and milk… and causing very (miniscule, really) quakes.

After the appropriate amount of hugging (...and some brief pestering for more details about what she had missed), Skye turned to Trip. “Coffee? This isn’t really working,” she waved towards the cup. “You tea snobs can join,” she added.

Both Fitz and Simmons quickly declined.

Which was how they found themselves completely alone. In New York. Where they had technically decided not to have sex.

“So,” Fitz started. “Alone.”

“Finally,” Jemma nodded. She paused. “About the… experiment.”

Fitz glanced over, their eyes meeting.

“If you think about, we really haven’t analyzed all the information. If want to prove that London truly is a confounding variable, we would need to test our hypothesis. Under different circumstances.”

Fitz nodded. “It would be… irresponsible otherwise.” He walked towards her.

“We would be terrible scientists…” Simmons muttered, their faces almost touching.

They didn’t even make it to her bedroom. And with this new… data… they were fairly positive it would be a crime to stop. Possibly ever.


End file.
